Every World's A Stage
by Josiecat
Summary: Brad, Janet and Dr. Scott learn that appearances were deceiving on that late November evening...
1. The End And The Beginning

Author's note.  I don't own any of the characters from the "Rocky Horror Picture Show", yada, yada, yada.  Incidentally, this is my first attempt to start posting a story that has not yet been completed.  Normally I don't like to do that, as I tend to do a lot of _re_writing as I write, but I'm reasonably sure what I'm posting is in its final form (if I _do _make any substantial changes to previously posted chapters, I'll let the readers know).  Besides, if I start posting, I'm hoping it will force me to actually finish this. g

********************

Brad, Janet and Dr. Scott, knocked to the ground, watched in fascination as the huge castle made its way into the dark amethyst early morning sky.  For a long while after it vanished from sight, they were motionless on the ground, struggling to come to terms with what they'd seen and experienced.

It was Dr. Scott who broke the silence.  "Would someone please help me up?"

Brad looked around for Dr. Scott's wheelchair, without success.  Dr. Scott said, "Forget about the wheelchair.  It must have been destroyed.  Just get me to my car and follow me home.  I have another wheelchair there."  He paused a moment, then continued in a softer voice.  "I hate to do this to you, but I will need both of you to give me complete statements on what you experienced once we get to my house.  I must file a report on this incident with the Bureau as soon as possible."

Brad and Janet, newly in possession of Dr. Scott's spare tire, sat in resolute silence as they followed Dr. Scott to his house.  There was so much they needed to say to each other, but they had no idea how to even begin.  Finally, Janet said softly, "I'm so sorry, Brad."

Ordinarily, Brad wouldn't have had to think twice about his response to a statement like that.  Naturally sweet-tempered, it was in his nature to grant forgiveness when an apology was offered.  This time, however, images from that wretched night flooded his brain.  Janet and Rocky, both naked, discovered together in the tank.  Janet running to take refuge in Rocky's arms when Frank uncovered Eddie's dismembered corpse.  Worst of all was the image of an event Brad didn't witness…Janet giving her virginity to Frank.  Judging from his own encounter with Frank, he didn't have difficulty imagining the passion Frank must have aroused in her to persuade her to give herself to him – a passion so great it needed to transfer itself to Rocky for further expression when Frank was no longer available to her.  She may be sorry for causing him pain, but how could she be sorry for experiences as pleasurable as those?

And…how could he?


	2. After The Curtain Falls

As soon as the three Earthling visitors left the auditorium, and Riff Raff and Magenta completed their rather bizarre speeches and likewise departed, something remarkable happened.

One by one, formerly motionless bodies stirred.  A young, redheaded woman struggled to her feet.  In the swimming pool, a blond, blue-eyed Adonis of a young man raised his head, took a breath, and swam to the pool's edge.  Another handsome young man, with a mane of dark curls and hazel eyes, closely followed.

Frank and Rocky heaved themselves out of the pool, settling down at its edge with their legs dangling into the warm water.  They were joined by Columbia, who kicked off her high heels and sighed in relief.  "One more down."

Frank rolled his eyes and shook his head.  "I've had quite enough of this scenario.  I think we need a rewrite."

Rocky laughed and gently punched Frank in the shoulder.  "You have no cause for complaint.  You're the star, and you actually have _lines.  _All _I _have are grunts."

Columbia, sitting between the two men, smacked both of them in the head.  "If anyone should be complaining, it's _me.  _I'm just a pathetic 'Earthling' groupie.  And when I finally deliver my big speech, it's to an audience of statues."

Frank smiled.  "You know the Doctor determined the humans can hear what goes on around them when they're in a transduced state, just as you and Rocky can.  I'm sure they were properly appreciative of your histrionic abilities."

Before Columbia could reply…and a tart reply it would have been…they heard a roar, and felt a jolt as the castle left solid ground behind.  Within seconds, they were joined by their "conquerors," Riff Raff and Magenta.

Riff Raff had a broad smile on his gaunt face.  "Another wonderful job, everyone.  We seem to have this down to a science…no pun intended."

Frank looked up at him.  "Do you have enough data yet?"

Although Riff Raff was peeved at the question, he was determined to hold on to his smile.  "No.  We need to make at least two or three more stops before the data on record will be statistically significant.  I must be absolutely sure before completing my report for Her Majesty."

Frank looked as if he wanted to argue.  However, he was stopped by a loud bang, followed by an ominous rattle.  Riff Raff's smile turned upside down, and he frowned at Magenta.  "Go to the control room and see what the trouble is."

She returned within three minutes.  "The engineer has determined there are problems with both the main and backup engines that he is not able to diagnose while the castle is in flight.  We need to return to our prior location to give him the opportunity to make the necessary diagnosis and repairs."

Riff Raff stared at her.  "That's completely out of the question.  Surely we can land somewhere else."

She shook her head.  "Apparently not.  The castle can only travel by autopilot at this point, and the only spot it can currently be programmed for is that specific location in Denton."

Riff Raff closed his eyes in pain.  "Oh, that's just _splendid_.  There are three Earthlings in Denton who know far too much about us.  I'd best have a chat with that engineer.  Our return there _must _be brief."

After Riff Raff and Magenta left, Frank looked at his two companions.  "I _told _you we need a rewrite."


	3. The Bureau's Investigation

Slightly more than forty eight hours later, Brad Majors was jarred out of a fitful sleep by the harsh peal of his bedside telephone.  Blindly, he groped for the phone.  "Hello?"

"Hello, Brad."  
  
Brad rubbed his eyes and tried to clear his sleep-fogged brain.  "Dr. Scott?"

"Yes.  I'm very sorry to have awakened you, but I have learned some rather startling information about our…foreign friends.  Will you contact Janet and be at my house as soon as possible?"

Brad hadn't spoken to Janet since he dropped her off at her apartment after Dr. Scott debriefed them.  He wasn't sure he was quite ready to talk to her, much less see her.  However, he heard the urgency in Dr. Scott's voice.  This must be big, for him to call at such an ungodly hour and summon them.  He sighed.  "Yeah, sure.  We'll see you soon."

By 7:30am, Brad and Janet were sitting numbly on the worn sofa in Dr. Scott's living room.  Dr. Scott, in possession of a thick manila folder and an air of suppressed excitement, thanked them for coming.

"I just received this folder by government courier.  It is from the Bureau's main office in Washington.  It seemed I was not the first agent to file a report on visiting Transylvanians.  An agent in our London office spent a considerable amount of time with a low-level Transylvanian operative stationed there, developing quite a close relationship with him.  Through that operative, he acquired an astonishing amount of data about the workings of the Transylvanian mission here on Earth."

Brad and Janet were waking up quickly.  Janet asked, "What did he learn?"

Dr. Scott replied, "A great deal about a lot of things.  However, most pertinent to our experience is what he found out about the Transylvanians we ourselves encountered.  Apparently, nothing was quite as it seemed."

Brad frowned.  "What do you mean by that?"

Dr. Scott ran his fingers through his hair.  "The only truthful things we discovered were everyone's names, and the fact that they were Transylvanian.  With the exception of two people…well, three, if we are to count Eddie…everyone in that castle was an actor, most likely including those party guests you mentioned."  
  
Brad and Janet stared at him, their mouths open in complete astonishment.  _"What?"_

Dr. Scott nodded.  "Yes.  Frank N. Furter is not a scientist.  He is, in fact, arguably the most popular actor and singer in Transylvania.  He is particularly noted for three things…his talent for improvisation, his skill at seduction scenes, and his status as the young Transylvanian queen's most highly favored lover.  According to our Transylvanian source, it was the Queen herself who insisted he be an integral part of the Earth mission, probably due to a desire to have someone she trusted completely in a position to see what was being done.  He, in turn, recruited the rest of the 'cast'."

Brad and Janet sat in silence, trying to digest what Dr. Scott had just told them.  Finally, Brad asked, "You said two of them weren't actors.  Which two?"

Dr. Scott answered, "Riff Raff and Magenta.  However, they are not a handyman and a maid.  Riff Raff is actually the Court Scientist, and the man in charge of the Earth mission.  Magenta, who really _is his sister, is also his research assistant."_

Janet looked confused.  "Then why would Riff Raff kill the people helping him in the mission?"

"I don't believe he did.  The more I read, and the more I think about what happened to us, the more convinced I am that what we encountered was an elaborate scenario carefully plotted to measure our reactions."

Brad was infuriated.  "It was all a big joke?"

Dr. Scott shook his head.  "No, I am quite certain it wasn't a joke.  It was an _experiment, and we were its subjects.  Actually, you and Janet were the subjects in this instance; I just happened upon the scene and was incorporated into it."_

Janet still looked confused.  "If it was an experiment, what were they trying to find out?"

Dr. Scott shrugged.  "Based on what I have read so far, I'd say their main goal was to see how adaptable we Earthlings are when confronted with their blatant sexuality.  That is where Frank's talent for seduction would come in handy for them.  If he is able to seduce 'typical' Earthlings, even as a character most of us would find completely outrageous, and in circumstances we would find totally bizarre or even frightening, it may be assumed that even less charismatic Transylvanians visiting Earth would be able to get their rather voracious sexual needs met.  From all available data, Transylvanians are positively obsessed with sex.  There is, undoubtedly, more they are attempting to learn, but that is probably a cornerstone of their research." 

Brad wasn't sure he should ask the questions that next occurred to him, but finally decided to take the chance.  "What about Eddie?  How did he factor into all this?  Do you think Frank really killed him, or was his murder faked, too?"

Dr. Scott sighed.  "I wish I knew for sure.  Certainly the lifestyle in the castle would have appealed to Eddie; were he to stumble upon it, I'm certain he would have wanted to stay.  The Transylvanians, in turn, may have discovered his relationship to me, and decided he could prove useful.  I'm sure they had him write me that letter in order to lure me to the castle…perhaps only to insure I would, in the end, see them leave, and hopefully conclude there was no need to continue my investigation of them.  Had they been willing to allow Eddie to accompany them back to their home planet, I know he would have been quite anxious to do so.  Whether in fact that was what they did, or if they killed him once he served his purpose, I cannot say." 

Brad asked, "Do you want to revisit the castle site?  Maybe something got left behind that could tell you what happened to Eddie, or give you more information about what they were doing."

Dr. Scott looked doubtful.  "I would be surprised if that were the case.  However, as a scientist, I really _should visit the site."_

Janet spoke up.  "Can we come with you?  You might need help getting around."  She looked at Brad, and he nodded.

Dr. Scott looked as if he were about to voice an objection, but changed his mind before speaking.  "Yes, that might be a very good idea."  


	4. Carrying Out Their Evil Deeds?

Magenta looked at Riff Raff with some concern.  She'd never seen him so agitated.

The two of them were in the grassy clearing behind the castle, debating over precisely how much trouble they were currently in.

"Riff Raff, I _know you're upset we're stuck here in Denton, but I seriously doubt it will cause any problems.  Those three Earthlings have no reason to come back here."_

Riff Raff, who'd been resting his head against a tree trunk in a gesture of frustration, turned to face his sister.  "I'm afraid we have a larger problem than being stranded in this pathetic little town."

"What are you talking about?"

He sighed.  "The problem is from within.  Namely, Frank."

Magenta was bewildered.  "Frank?  A _problem?  He's been brilliant."_

"His brilliance is what one might call a double-edged sword.  He's been asking far too many questions.  I'm more than a bit concerned about what he might be telling the Queen.  We absolutely _cannot afford for her to grow suspicious."_

Magenta walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.  "He doesn't know anything, so what could he possibly be telling her?"

Riff Raff shook his head.  "He doesn't need to know anything.  All he needs to do is tell her something seems amiss, and that she should be on her guard.  Doesn't it seem strange to you the Queen was so insistent that Frank be a part of this mission?  Wouldn't you imagine she'd prefer to have him in her bed, rather than light years away seducing hapless Earthlings?"

Magenta shrugged.  "Maybe she simply figured he'd be the best person for the job.  Or maybe she'd grown tired of him, and decided the mission would be an ideal way to get him out of her way."

"His talents _do make him particularly well suited to this experiment, I'll admit, but we could have managed with someone else.  And based on what I've witnessed, it's extremely unlikely she's ready to get rid of him.  He was a constant presence in the Palace before our departure, and reports I've received have indicated she misses him terribly.  They've certainly been in regular contact throughout our time on Earth.  I suspect the reason she wanted Frank to go along, despite her desire to have him near her, was because she didn't know if you and I could be trusted."_

Magenta smiled grimly.  "Unusually perceptive of her, if that's the case."

Riff Raff glared at her.  "This is serious.  The success of the coup d'etat depends on her being taken completely by surprise.  Her youth and inexperience are working in our favor.  However, if she grows suspicious and fortifies her defenses, it will mean countless additional casualties among our people.  I've spoken with General Luna, and he claims the earliest a coup could be attempted is a month from now.  That's far too long.  Frank is, understandably enough, already skeptical of my claim that I have insufficient data.  Trying to stretch this out another month without him going to the Queen to voice that skepticism to her is too much to hope for.  And the General is adamant that we not return until the coup is complete, to insure our safety.  Corpses are not known for being particularly effective leaders."

"So block Frank's access to the communication portal.  Tell him it isn't working."

"It isn't that simple.  I overheard him telling Columbia the Queen provided him with another way to contact her that doesn't depend on the portal, and can't be monitored.  I searched his belongings and found nothing, but I can't take a chance he was bluffing.  He had no reason to lie to Columbia about it." 

Magenta looked at him narrowly.  "Why do I suspect you've already arrived at an undoubtedly unsavory solution to this particular dilemma?"

Riff Raff gave her a look that managed to be both smug and defensive simultaneously.  "Well, my dear sister, 'unsavory' is a subjective assessment.  I have decided that at the culmination of our next 'experiment'…I will use a real laser."

Magenta momentarily stood in stunned silence.  Finally, she asked, "You're going to kill Frank?  You're going to kill all _three of them?"_

Riff Raff snapped, "It can't be helped.  Since Frank is the second one 'killed' during our scenario, I can hardly keep switching lasers.  At any rate, both Rocky and Columbia are close friends of Frank's.  Even if I killed him alone at some other point, the two of them would cause us immeasurable trouble once they discovered his death.  Frank recruited them not only because of their acting abilities, but because he knew them to be loyal both to the Crown _and to him.  It makes more sense to get rid of all three of them at the same time."_

Magenta didn't like what Riff Raff was telling her, but knew better than to argue with him when he was under such stress.  Perhaps she could revisit the issue once they were able to escape from Denton.

Riff Raff ran his fingers through his sparse blond hair, then held out a hand to Magenta.  "We have nothing further to discuss out here.  Let us return to the castle before the others notice we're missing."


	5. A Call To Action

Janet looked at Brad and Dr. Scott in horror.  "We can't let that happen!"

When the three of them had arrived at the castle site, and saw the castle had actually returned, they were stunned.  Dr. Scott's impulse had been to turn back – an impulse seconded by Brad – but Janet had been adamant.  "If they've returned, we need to know why."

Brad looked at her strangely.  "_Why _do we need to know?  What difference should it make to us?  Personally, I'm all for leaving and pretending none of this happened."

Janet glared at him.  "Okay, _I _need to know what happened.  I need to know if Frank and Rocky are still alive."

Brad glared back at her.  "And Columbia, too…right?"

Her response was both embarrassed and a bit defiant.  "Yes, and Columbia, too.  If you don't want to go with me, just stay in the car and wait."

Seeing there was no hope of reasoning with Janet, Brad and Dr. Scott reluctantly agreed to join her.  Even Janet was too nervous to actually try to get into the castle, so they decided to walk around outside it to see if they could find anything – or anyone – out of the ordinary.  When they reached the back of the castle, they caught sight of Riff Raff and Magenta, and ducked behind some nearby shrubbery before the siblings saw or heard them.  They listened, transfixed, to the conversation between the two of them.

Janet's outburst broke the silence which had taken hold of all three of them after Riff Raff and Magenta returned to the castle.  Dr. Scott looked at her sternly.

"It is not our place to get involved.  None of the materials I have read so far have indicated what kind of ruler the Queen is.  For all we know, a coup d'etat may be a perfectly reasonable course of action to overthrow a ruthless monarch.  We don't know who the villains in this situation truly are."

Janet replied quietly, "I think I do."

Brad turned to her.  "What do you mean?"

Almost defensively, Janet said, "Look, I admit I don't know anything about the Queen…but I do think I know something about Frank.  I saw, well, a different side of him when we were 'together'."

Brad couldn't help himself.  "I'm sure you did."

The look she tossed at him in response could have scorched ice.  "That's _not _what I meant.  Based on what we'd seen of him, I was afraid he was going to be…rough with me.  You know, that when he had sex with me, he wouldn't care about the fact that I'd never done it before.  But he wasn't that way at all.  He was so careful with me; he made sure everything felt wonderful.  I thought at the time it was like he was a totally different person.  Now I understand _why _I thought that.  I think, at that point, I was seeing 'the real him', instead of the character.  Rocky was sweet, too, but since he seemed to be such an innocent, I wasn't surprised by it."

Brad thought back to his own encounter with Frank.  He knew enough about homosexual sex to realize Frank could have done a lot more to him than he did; it was just oral sex.  At the time, Brad thought that seemed strange, given Frank's apparent sex drive; now it _did _seem to make more sense.  However, he was still having a hard time seeing Frank as anything other than a charming sociopath.

"Yeah, but there's still the question of what happened to Eddie.  If Frank really did butcher him in front of us, that wouldn't exactly qualify him for the "Mr. Nice Guy" award."

Janet sighed.  "I know, but I just have a feeling Eddie's still alive.  The corpse under the tabletop could have easily been faked, just to give us an additional jolt.  I really don't think Frank – the _real _Frank – would have killed Eddie.  Besides, I'm no expert on the taste of human flesh, but I've never heard anything to the effect that it tastes like pork."

Dr. Scott said gently, "Can you not consider the possibility you might be blinded by the fact you enjoyed your encounter with Frank so much?  The idea you could have had such an experience with someone who'd just committed cold-blooded murder would certainly be an uncomfortable one for you."

Janet shook her head.  "Look, I _know_ I can't prove it, but I totally believe Frank is a decent person underneath everything we saw, and that he wouldn't be trying to look out for the Queen if she were evil.  Somehow I have to get into the castle and warn him."

Brad and Dr. Scott looked at her with astonishment; in Brad's case, the astonishment was mixed, in no small measure, with hurt.  "You're willing to risk your_ life _for someone – an alien, no less - you really know next to nothing about?  He was _that _good in bed?"

Janet reddened.  "We're talking about _three _people's lives, not just one.  Not to mention all the innocent people back where they come from who could be killed.  If you don't want to help me, you don't have to."  She turned away from him.  But before she walked away, she turned back with a defiant expression on her face, staring him straight in the eye.

"And, to answer your question…yes, he _was _that good in bed."

She stalked off, leaving Brad and Dr. Scott speechless in her wake.


	6. The Obligatory Gratuitous Love Scene

Janet, heading toward the front of the castle, was very proud her exit line.  _That _should shut Brad up for a while.  However, pangs of guilt quickly tainted those feelings of satisfaction.  She really couldn't blame Brad for feeling jealous and resentful.  But neither could she waste time at the moment worrying about him.  Somehow she needed to find Frank, Rocky or Columbia.

As she approached the front door of the castle, shivering in her light jacket, she couldn't believe her eyes.  Seated on the top porch step, a sketchbook on his lap and a pencil in his hand, was a young man with curly dark hair.  At first his head was bent over his work, but then he looked up at the tangle of overgrown trees studding the front "yard".  He appeared to be studying the scenery, but a closer examination of his face revealed his mind was literally light years away from the landscape in front of him.

As he sat there, lost in thought, Janet took the opportunity to study him.  The heavy makeup he'd worn had made it virtually impossible to guess his age.  Now, Janet realized how young he actually was.  He couldn't possibly be more than three or four years older than her.  Instead of a corset and fishnet stockings, he was dressed for the morning chill in a gray sweatshirt and jeans.  He looked more like a graduate student than a decadent scientist. 

Janet felt her cheeks blaze with heat, heedless of the brisk temperature.  He was even more beautiful than she'd imagined.  Before she could stop herself, she walked up to him.

"Frank."

Startled out of his reverie, he blinked and looked over toward her.  His eyes widened, his expression a combination of pleased surprise tempered by fright.

"Janet!  What are you doing here?"

She couldn't help it.  She sat down next to him, put her arms around him and kissed him, pouring every bit of pent-up lust she possessed into the kiss.  After recovering from his surprise, Frank responded by putting his arms around Janet and deepening the kiss.  

Even engulfed in the throes of passion, a part of Janet's mind couldn't help but think of Brad…the man she loved enough to agree to marry, the man who loved her enough to ask her to share her life with him.  Janet knew love was surely not the motivating factor for Frank.  He simply enjoyed the physical sensation, and indulged without guilt or qualms.  Suddenly, with a combination of horror and exhilaration, she understood she was doing the exact same thing.  Brad was right…she certainly didn't know enough about Frank to love him.  What she _did _know was that Frank's kiss and touch turned her on as nobody else, including Brad – no, _especially _Brad - ever had.  She also knew what she was doing was wrong, but at least for the moment, her arousal was just too strong for her to care.  For several seemingly endless minutes they remained locked together, exchanging kiss after fiery kiss.

The spell was suddenly and brutally shattered by a voice as frigid as the morning air.  "If this is your way to save him, it's pretty damn unconventional."

They quickly separated and looked in the direction of the voice.  Standing before them, the white-hot flames of fury blazing in his eyes, was Brad.  Dr. Scott, huddled in his wheelchair with a stunned expression on his face, was right behind him.


	7. Love Story

Frank looked at the two men, then back at Janet, her face beet red with mortification and sudden shame.  Ignoring both her reaction and Brad's bitter sarcasm, he said, "I've asked this once.  Now I'll ask it again, and this time I want an answer.  What are you doing here?"  With that question, the vulnerable young man Janet had glimpsed seemed to vanish, suddenly transformed into every bit the "A-list" celebrity he was on his home planet.  His voice and accent were both considerably softer than what he'd used during his "performance," but the air of steely self-confidence was unmistakable.  

Brad glowered at him.  "More to the point, what are _you _doing here?  You're supposed to be gone…not to mention dead."

Frank, obviously not intimidated by Brad's anger, glowered right back at him.  "Engine trouble.  As for my death…"

Janet overcame her embarrassment enough to interrupt him.  "Brad, you know full well why he's alive."  She turned to Frank.  "We came here to see if Dr. Scott could find anything to tell him what became of Eddie.  We thought there might be a possibility he was still alive.  Anyway, when we got here, we overheard something you need to know." 

Frank raised an eyebrow.  "Oh?  And what might that be?"

Janet took a deep breath.  "Riff Raff and Magenta were speaking in the back yard.  They're apparently leaders of a group that's planning a coup to overthrow the Queen, and he sees you as a threat.  He thinks you're getting suspicious and asking too many questions, and that you might go to the Queen and tell her to be on her guard.  They can't afford to give her the chance to her to beef up her defenses, so…Riff Raff is planning to use a real laser at the end of your next, um, 'experiment,' and kill not only you, but Rocky and Columbia, too.  You know, since they're friends of yours."

Frank paled, and briefly buried his face in his hands.  However, when he looked up again, his eyes were dry and there was an expression of calm resolution on his face.

"Did Riff Raff happen to mention the names of any other people involved in planning this coup?"

Janet nodded.  "Just one, though.  General Luna, I think the name was."

Frank looked horrified.  "No.  Oh, no.  He's the head of the Royal Armed Forces.  I wonder if _anyone_ in the military is still loyal to the Crown?"  More softly…and apparently more to himself than anyone else…he added, "How could he do that?  He's been like a father to her."  He blinked back the tears that had sprung to his eyes at the thought.

Janet, Dr. Scott and even Brad observed Frank's reaction with interest.  The revelation that the Queen was being betrayed by someone she loved and trusted was even more painful to him than the revelation about the coup itself, not to mention Riff Raff's plan to murder him _and_ his friends.  

Janet suddenly understood why Frank could so easily maintain emotional detachment from the humans he seduced during the "experiments"…not to mention the fellow performers with whom he shared steamy love scenes, and the various other lovers he undoubtedly met and discarded along the way.  She gently touched his shoulder.  "You really love her, don't you?"

At first, Frank was silent.  Finally, he said, "We've known each other all our lives.  My parents were highly placed members of the Court, so we grew up together.  We were both only children, and had what one might call a brother-sister relationship for a very long time.  By the time we reached our late teens, however, our relationship went in…a different direction.  Our parents were all vacationing together in a mountainous region of Transsexual, and were caught in a sudden avalanche."  He paused a moment, took a deep breath, then continued.  "There were no survivors.  Losing our parents simultaneously that way brought us even closer, and when the grief subsided enough for us to become aware of other emotions, we realized we were very much in love.  However, due to the challenges inherent in her rather premature ascension to the throne, she was - and continues to be - in no position to give much time and attention to her personal relationships.  All I can do is try to be there for her when she needs me, and go on with my own life and career until we can truly be together.  She's been reigning about six years now, and it's been a constant struggle to protect herself from those who wish to take advantage of her youth to grab power for themselves – while still doing her best to be a good and effective monarch."  He paused again, and an angry expression crossed his face.  "If anyone is planning a coup, it has nothing to do with attempting to improve the lives of the Transylvanian people.  It's nothing more than an attempt to capitalize on her perceived weakness in a selfish power play."

He stood up.  "Excuse me.  I need to get Rocky and Columbia.  Obviously this concerns them as well.  I suggest you wait for me behind that clump of trees.  We really shouldn't be speaking out in the open this way."

As the door was closing behind him, Janet thought she saw him wipe a tear from his eye.


	8. Plot Counterplot!

Once Frank went back into the castle, Janet, Brad and Dr. Scott moved to the spot he had indicated.  Janet looked at Brad and Dr. Scott, and asked them, "Well?  Do you believe him?"

After a moment of silence, Brad reluctantly replied.  "I know he's a good actor, and he may be pulling the wool over our eyes, but I can't help but believe him."

Janet turned to Dr. Scott.  "What about you?"

He was just as reluctant to answer as Brad had been.  Finally, he said, "I believe Frank believes what he is telling us.  However, he may be too much in love with the Queen to recognize her shortcomings as a ruler.  I doubt she is evil, but she may indeed be too weak to govern and protect her people effectively.  _That _may be the reason for the coup.  It is a bad sign if the head of the military is involved."

The logic behind that analysis rendered the three of them silent.  They waited quietly until Frank reappeared, carrying a metallic notebook in his hand.  He was accompanied by Rocky and Columbia, both dressed as casually as Frank and both, therefore, looking almost as dramatically different from their earlier appearances as did Frank himself.  

Frank had clearly filled Rocky and Columbia in on the situation, so they were not surprised to see the three Earthlings.  Janet, mindful of Brad's eyes on her, walked over to Rocky and gave him a hug, then did likewise with Columbia.  Neither Brad nor Dr. Scott made a move toward the two aliens, but merely nodded politely to them.

With greetings concluded, everyone stood awkwardly for a moment.  Rocky broke the silence by saying, "Thank you for bringing us this information.  Like Frank, Columbia and I are devoted to our Queen.  Hopefully we'll now have the chance to save both ourselves _and _her."

Columbia chimed in, her lovely alto voice coming as a shock after the cartoonish squeak she'd employed for the experiment.  "Of course we don't know Her Majesty as well as Frank does, but she's a lovely person, and she's working so hard on behalf of her people.  I'm sure everyone would think she was doing a great job, if only she were twenty years older."

Frank, meanwhile, had seated himself on the ground and opened the notebook.  Moving all the paper toward the front, he flipped open a nearly invisible latch in the lower inside cover to reveal a compartment holding what appeared to be an almost perfectly flat telephone-type device.

Removing the phone, he said, "Adrianna – the Queen - gave this to me to insure I'd always be able to contact her.  Unlike using the communication portal in the castle, this way neither Riff Raff nor Magenta will know I've spoken to her, nor will they be able to monitor what I've said."  
  
Janet interrupted him.  "Riff Raff mentioned overhearing you tell Columbia you had something like that.  He searched your belongings, but couldn't find anything.  Now I know _why!  _That's really neat."

Frank smiled.  "I thought so, too.  Before this, I've used it for rather, well, _personal _conversations I had no desire to share with anyone but Adrianna."  He started punching in the appropriate code.  "Once I connect with her, I'll set this to 'conference' so everyone will be able to listen and talk."

Almost immediately, light years away, the Queen picked up on her end.  "Frank!  How perfect.  I was just about to try to reach you."

Frank's smile broadened.  "Wonderful.  Do you mind if I put you on 'conference'?  My friends and I all need to talk to you."

"That's fine, as long as Riff Raff and Magenta aren't with you."

"Adrianna, I said my _friends _need to talk to you.  Surely you don't believe I would describe the good doctor and his loyal sister in such a fashion." 

Frank hit the 'conference' key, then held the phone out so everyone could hear.  "Okay, royalty first.  Why were you going to try to reach me?"

Her voice, an elegant, honeyed soprano, sounded as clear as if she were just down the road.  "I want you to seize control of the mission and return to Transylvania immediately.  Confine Riff Raff and Magenta however you see fit."

From the expression on Frank's face, it was clear this was the last thing he'd expected to hear.  "_What?  What's going on?"_

When he heard her tone of voice, he could almost see her triumphant smile.  "I just concluded a meeting with General Luna, also known as the guiding force of a 'coup' to overthrow me."

At her words, six jaws dropped.  Finally, Frank gasped, "You _know _about that?"

She laughed.  "Not only do I know about it…in a manner of speaking, I actually encouraged it."

Relief was written all over Frank's face.  "Would you mind explaining that?  Obviously I'm more than a bit behind the times."

"Of course not.  About six months ago, the General and I were having a meeting regarding my personal security.  He was lamenting the number of attempts to overthrow me he'd been forced to combat.  They were all small, but still troublesome.  As we were talking, it occurred to me the most effective deterrent would be to have him in the position to control the development of a larger, more organized attempt, then quash it in a very public fashion.  That way, hopefully the malcontents and power-grubbers of the world would see I'm not as vulnerable and powerless as they apparently believe me to be.  Therefore, I told him the next time he was approached about taking part in such a rebellion, he should agree to do so, then keep me informed on its development and who was taking part.  As it turned out, he was approached almost immediately by someone representing our own beloved Court Scientist, who was already on Earth with you."

Frank was astonished.  "Why didn't you _tell _me?"

"Because until yesterday, General Luna didn't know who the gentleman who approached him was actually representing.  He was told the person was a powerful member of the Court, who needed to remain anonymous until the plans were closer to completion.  According to the General, that kind of secrecy is fairly common when the perpetrator is already a Court insider.  Apparently Riff Raff finally became convinced all was progressing as it should, so he revealed his identity to the General.  At any rate, during our meeting this afternoon, General Luna said he now has a complete roster of those participating in the coup.  Tomorrow there will be mass arrests of all participants.  Therefore it is _vital _that you apprehend Riff Raff and Magenta today, before any word of the arrests can reach them."

Frank was still stunned.  "Yes, of course, we'll take care of it," he managed to murmur.

The Queen laughed.  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to catch you off guard that way.  Incidentally, why were you calling me?"

Frank chuckled ruefully.  "I was calling to tell you three of my Earthling acquaintances overheard Riff Raff and Magenta talking about the coup, mentioning that General Luna was involved…and that Riff Raff thought I was asking too many questions, so I, along with Rocky and Columbia, was to be killed at the conclusion of our next experiment."

Adrianna stopped laughing.  A note of sheer horror crept into her voice. "Oh, _no_.  It never occurred to me you would be in danger.  I would have never been able to live with myself if anything had happened to you.  If anything had happened to all _three _of you."

"It's all right.  Now that we know what's happening, we'll be able to take care of it.  Please don't worry.  I'll get in touch with you again once we have Riff Raff and Magenta in custody."

Adrianna's response came in a voice fairly dripping with intimacy.  "Frank, take me off conference.  There are some other matters of the _utmost_ importance I need to discuss with you."

He smiled.  "Yes, Your Majesty."  He switched off the conference button, walking away to a more secluded spot to continue the conversation.


	9. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

Author's note: To everyone who has so kindly been posting reviews, **_thank you _**so much! I always love getting reviews, but I particularly appreciate it in this instance, when I'm still struggling with the writing. It gives me a lot more motivation to continue when I know people are reading, and enjoying, what I've written so far.

***********************

Rocky and Columbia, unsure of how much they should say to the three Earthlings, engaged them in rather stilted small talk while waiting for Frank to return.  Finally, with no small amount of relief, Rocky spotted Frank walking back to rejoin them.

Rocky looked pointedly at his watch.  "The phone sex must have been particularly good this time."

Frank shot him a look of mock innocence.  "It wasn't that!"  He then smiled.  "Well, it wasn't _just _that.  We also had an unexpected chat with General Luna.  Due to the number of people involved in the coup, he has decided it would be safer for Adrianna to be as far away as possible when the arrests are taking place – just in case any of the conspirators get wind of what's going on, and decide to make a desperate attempt to kill her in order to stop it.  She'll leave Transsexual as soon as we notify her that Riff Raff and Magenta have been taken into custody, and will arrive here sometime tomorrow afternoon."  He turned to Columbia.  "Incidentally, she asked me to let you know she'll need to borrow some of your 'Earth clothes.'  She wants to do some sightseeing."

Columbia laughed.  "Sure, as if there are any sights outside your bedroom she'll really want to see."

Frank closed his eyes and shook his head.  "Just have something ready for her, _please._"  He then looked at Brad, Janet and Dr. Scott.  "She also asked me to invite the three of you to dinner tomorrow night.  She would like to thank you personally for making the effort to warn us about Riff Raff and Magenta."  

A flicker of pain crossed Dr. Scott's face at the mention of "dinner."  Frank, noticing the expression, walked over to him and knelt down next to the wheelchair.  "I know you came back here to find out what happened to Eddie.  He's alive, Dr. Scott, but right now he's too…ashamed to see you.  He regrets writing the letter to lure you here, and he regrets even more that he allowed you to believe him dead.  I can't promise he'll be ready to see you tomorrow night…"

Dr. Scott interrupted him.  "I will be here.  Please tell him I forgive him, and want very much to see him.  However, it is his choice."

Frank stood up.  "Fine.  How about you two?"  He looked over at Brad and Janet.

Brad, in turn, looked at Janet.  If he had his way, they would leave this place and never return.  However, he saw the excitement shining in Janet's eyes, and knew there was no way he could refuse the invitation.  Well, he _could, but Janet would just attend without him.  So, bowing to the inevitable, he replied, "We'd love to.  What time should we be here?"_

"Around 8:00.  We'll look forward to seeing you."  He smiled.  "'Formal dress is to be optional.'  In other words, please dress casually.  Now, if you'll excuse the three of us, I'm afraid we have some rather pressing business to take care of."

Brad, Janet and Dr. Scott turned to leave.  However, Janet turned back to look at the three Transylvanians.

"Frank…just to let you know…I don't think Magenta saw you as a problem.  She seemed really surprised that Riff Raff was so worried about what you might do.  She _definitely didn't seem to want the three of you to be killed."_

Frank nodded.  "All right.  As she's involved in the coup, she must still be punished.  However, her apparent lack of involvement in Riff Raff's murder plot will be noted in the report I'll give the Queen."

"Good luck.  Please…be careful."

Frank's expression was grim.  "We'll do our best.  This is one time failure is simply not an option."  


	10. The Dramatic Confrontation

About forty-five minutes later, Frank reluctantly found himself outside Riff Raff's room.  He could hear the soft murmur of voices from within, and knew both Riff Raff and Magenta were in there.  Ostensibly they should be having their daily post-breakfast conference to review their plans for the day's work.  However, some days what was supposed to be a "planning meeting" turned out quite differently.  Frank devoutly hoped any activities taking place within were being conducted with clothing on and in an upright position.  He leaned closer, and put his ear against the door.  With some relief, he decided the murmurs sounded like words – indistinguishable words, but words nonetheless – rather than moans or grunts.  Frank was far from a prude, but the thought of walking in on certain people having sex made him queasy.  Riff Raff was definitely in that group, no matter _whom he was with, but particularly when one considered his __sister would be his sexual partner.  Frank had never understood that relationship; had never understood why a woman as alluring as Magenta would take on her pale, gaunt brother as her lover.  Surely she could have found someone considerably more attractive __outside the family with whom to fall in love.  Oh well, that was hardly of concern at the moment.   _

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to settle the butterflies in his stomach.  The feeling was not dissimilar to stage fright.  Not terribly surprising, if one thought about it…he was about to give the most important performance of his life.

Finally, he squared his shoulders and knocked on the door.  He heard Riff Raff call out "Come in," but with a distinct note of frustration in his voice.  Frank realized he was interrupting just as Riff Raff and Magenta's "meeting" was about to take a more intimate turn.  Despite his bad case of nerves, Frank couldn't help but be more than a bit amused at the idea.  However, amusement was hardly the emotion he was looking to convey.  It was time to get into character, as it were.

He opened the door and rushed in, an expression of extreme agitation on his face.  Riff Raff looked at him with surprise.  "My goodness, Frank.  _What is the matter?"_

Although Frank looked as if he were trying to compose himself, his voice shook with anger.  "I was just using the communication portal to speak with a friend of mine in the Royal Armed Forces.  He'd just had a meeting with General Luna, and was more than a bit upset."

Both Riff Raff and Magenta stared at Frank, trying to hide a growing sense of apprehension.  Riff Raff managed to paste a look of confusion on his face.  "And?"

Frank glared at him.  "_And _he said the General, for all intents and purposes, _ordered _him to take part in a coup being planned against Queen Adrianna.  He pretended to acquiesce, but came to me for assistance…since I am in a position to alert her to the danger she is in, while he, unfortunately, is not."

Riff Raff and Magenta both attempted, with limited success, to look shocked at this revelation.  Riff Raff said, "What absolutely appalling news.  I can certainly understand your distress.  However, why does your anger appear to be directed at Magenta and myself?"

At this question, a flash of pure rage crossed Frank's face.  His voice no longer shook, instead taking on a tone of pure venom that was even more unnerving.  "My friend also happened to mention the identity of the originator of the coup, who will, not coincidentally, rule Transylvania after the overthrow of the Queen.  Imagine my surprise when he said it was none other than our very own Court Scientist…to be assisted, I'm sure, by his loyal sister and lover."

Riff Raff struggled to regain some control of this increasingly ugly situation.  "What an absurd accusation.  I hold Her Majesty in the highest esteem."

Frank's jaw dropped.  "I absolutely cannot believe what I'm hearing.  Do you take me for a complete idiot?  Why would General Luna mention your name were you not involved?  I've known of your ruthless ambition for quite some time, but until this morning I had no idea of the lengths to which it would take you."

Riff Raff refused to back down.  "I repeat…it is an absurd accusation.  I have no ambitions to rule Transylvania.  I am more than happy to serve as the Court Scientist.  The post gives me all the power I could ever need or want."

_Come on, Riff Raff, you have to admit it!  Frank went for his trump card.  "If that is indeed the case, I'm certain you won't object to my contacting Her Majesty to alert her to the existence of conspirators plotting against her.  I'm __so relieved to learn of your innocence.  Now, if you'll excuse me…"_

Frank turned and walked toward the door.  However, he stopped when he heard Riff Raff's voice.  "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that."

Frank turned back, just in time to see Riff Raff reach behind his dresser and pull out a laser.  He pointed it at Frank, who paled.

Riff Raff now had a dangerous smile on his face.  "As it happens, the information your friend received is quite correct.  As he recognizes his own helplessness, it is possible he will escape with his life.  You, however, are not quite so fortunate.  Actually, you should thank me.  With your death, you will become an icon…forever young, lost at the height of your power and beauty.  Just like your lover will be, in very short order."  He laughed cruelly.  "You should have remembered I keep a laser in my quarters." 

Frank, in shock, was frozen in place.  Magenta, however, was not.  "Riff Raff – **_NO_**!"  She leaped up from the bed where she'd been sitting, and dashed in front of him to grab the laser from his hand.

Her sudden outburst startled Riff Raff, causing his index finger to involuntarily squeeze the laser's trigger…just as Magenta jumped in front of him to grab the laser.

Riff Raff was instantly aware of what he'd done.  He dropped the laser, and sank to the floor in grief.  "**_NOOOOOO!!!!!!"_**


	11. Revelations

Before Riff Raff could react further, he was silenced by Magenta…a very confused Magenta.  "Riff Raff, nothing happened.  I'm fine."

Riff Raff was flooded with indescribable relief, tears running down his face.  "Thank the gods you're all right."  Then, after a moment, confusion overtook him as well.  "I don't understand."

Frank smiled, having made what appeared to be a remarkable recovery from the trauma of staring death in the face.  "It's quite simple.  As it happens, we _did remember you kept a laser in your quarters."  At his words, he was joined by Rocky and Columbia, who had been waiting just outside the open door.  In Rocky's hand was a laser, seemingly identical to the one in Riff Raff's possession.  However, the similarities ended with outward appearances.  Rocky's laser was very real, and very lethal._

Frank continued, his chatty tone making it sound as if he were having a pleasant conversation with an old friend.  "We switched the lasers while you and Magenta were having breakfast.  After all, we didn't want murder added to your already lengthy list of crimes.  Besides, you should know how much we actors _love to play with props."_

Riff Raff and Magenta stared at him, completely stunned.  Frank's smile widened as he saw their reaction.  "You look surprised.  Please allow me to explain further.  Earlier this morning, I spoke with Adrianna.  It was actually _she who told me about the coup."  Frank saw no reason to mention the Earthlings' involvement.  Better to keep them out of it.  "Your 'ally', General Luna, was actually acting on her orders.  He has provided her with a list of all participants, and they are all to be arrested tomorrow.  You two, however, are __special.  Due to your exalted positions, you get to be taken into custody a day early.  I really should commend you, Riff Raff, on your decision to put holding cells in the basement.  At the time, I must admit I didn't see the point.  However, they will indeed prove immensely useful."  He spoke his next words with a delicious sense of irony.  "To sum up…I'm your new commander.  You are now my prisoners."  _

Frank walked over to join Columbia and Rocky.  "By the way, the three of us hope you enjoyed the performance.  We planned this because we know how much you fancy these little dramas.  How did it feel to be the object of willful manipulation?  Did you learn anything valuable from the experience, now that the shoe was on, as they say, the other foot?"

Frank, dropping his facade of mock amusement, then turned to face Magenta.  "Magenta, despite everything, I need to thank you for attempting to save my life.  Even if your main motive was to keep Riff Raff from getting into even more serious trouble, I still appreciate it."

Magenta smiled faintly.  "To be honest, that may have been my main motive, but not my only one."

Frank nodded, a pensive smile on his face.  After a moment of silence, he said, "Rocky, would you and Columbia please take Riff Raff and Magenta down to the holding cells?  I must contact Adrianna and let her know everything has gone according to plan."

By the time Rocky and Columbia returned from the basement, Frank had concluded his conversation with Adrianna.  "How did it go?"

Rocky grinned.  "Magenta didn't say a word.  However, Riff Raff spoke enough for both of them.  He isn't quite ready to concede defeat.  Given his inflated sense of his own importance, I suppose that isn't particularly surprising."

Frank sat down on Riff Raff's bed and put his head in his hands.  "Words cannot describe how happy I am _that task is completed."  He looked up again and smiled.  "It __did go smashingly well, though.  That may have been the finest performance I've ever given."__     _

His companions laughed.  Columbia then asked, "How's Adrianna?"

Frank replied, "She's fine.  Everything is set for the arrests tomorrow, and she should be in route to Earth as we speak.  She was already in her ship, waiting to hear from us so she could take off."  He sighed.  "I can't wait to see her.  Our lives pull us in different directions much of the time, but this has been the longest we've ever been apart." 

Rocky smiled at him.  "Exactly what are the odds the two of you will actually manage to make it to the dinner table tomorrow night?"

Laughing, Frank responded, "That dinner is _her party.  For better or for worse, we'll be there."  He stood up.  "In light of her pending arrival tomorrow, as well as that of our dinner guests, I suppose we have some additional planning to do.  At least this time it will be for considerably more pleasant purposes."_


	12. Love and Marriage?

Author's note: I made a small change in Ch. 9 to clarify the dress code for the dinner party, so now Janet knows an evening gown will not be required. g  Incidentally, I noticed the questions in the reviews about whether there was more to come.  Well, obviously, the answer is yes.  When the final chapter is posted, whenever _that _is, I will identify it as such…just so there's no question. g

***********************

The Transylvanians weren't the only ones making plans.  As soon as Brad dropped her off after their odyssey at the castle, Janet raced to her closet to figure out what to wear to the dinner party the next night.

She was actually rather disappointed the "dress code" for the dinner was casual.  She would have loved to go to Bradshaw's, Denton's finest department store, and buy a gorgeous, sexy dress for the occasion.  It wasn't that she thought she could win Frank away from his longtime lover. After all, how could she compete with someone – an undoubtedly beautiful someone, she just _knew it - he'd known all his life, loved for years, and was the __Queen, no less?  Still, Janet wanted to look her best.  She wanted to look sexy.  If she were really honest with herself, she wanted to look so stunning the Queen would actually be jealous she'd been with Frank._

_Not likely.  Janet sighed.  Probably the best she could hope for was that the Queen wouldn't look at her and feel sorry for Frank because he'd had to seduce her._

Janet shook her head, impatient with herself.  Why did it matter what the Queen, or even Frank, thought of her?  They had each other, and she had Brad.  Wasn't that the way it was supposed to be?

Maybe so…but did she still _want Brad?  That was a question that made her wardrobe dilemma pale in comparison.  She knew she loved Brad, but was she __in love with him?  She didn't love Frank, but she loved how she felt when she was with him.  She loved the electricity that surged through her body when he touched her.  She loved the fire ignited by the oh-so-sensual contact of his lips and tongue with her own.  She loved the weight and warmth of his naked body lying on top of her.  Most of all, she loved the delicious, intense, incredibly erotic friction that was created as he so expertly moved inside her.   Janet remembered when she and her high school friends would find and read the "bodice ripper" romance novels their mothers would keep hidden in their homes.  Her more, well, __experienced friends would scoff at the torrid sex scenes, saying sex in real life could __never be that good.  Janet's encounter with Frank had proven them wrong._

However, it was an encounter that would never be repeated.  The Transylvanian "mission" was over, Frank would be with Adrianna, and they would certainly return to their home planet.  Janet didn't know if the Transylvanians had discovered the knowledge they were seeking about Earthlings and sexuality, but she did_ know she'd discovered more about her __own sexuality than she really wanted to know.  When her mother, during an intensely awkward conversation on Janet's thirteenth birthday, explained "the birds and the bees" to her, she said sex was something men expected and women tolerated…it was a "wifely duty," not a source of pleasure.  Romance novels notwithstanding, Janet had expected her attitude toward sex would be just like her mother's.  She'd allowed Brad to kiss her, but never had the slightest temptation to indulge him in his infrequent, tentative attempts to go any further.  She never expected Brad to satisfy her sexually; she never thought she would __need that kind of satisfaction._

But need it she does.  Badly.  And the odds of Brad providing that satisfaction seem slim, at best.  

Janet sat down at her vanity, and buried her head in her arms.  _Why did this happen to her?  Why was she given a taste of sexual ecstasy, only to have it taken away?  It would have been better had she never experienced it at all.  She could have happily married Brad, and never realized what she was missing._

Unfortunately…or _fortunately, she isn't sure which…she can't undo what has been done.  What she can, and must, do is decide the fate of her relationship with Brad.  Should she give up the man she'd loved since high school, on the chance she could find someone who would fulfill her both physically and emotionally?  Or should she go ahead and marry Brad, in hopes he could actually learn to be an exciting – or at least reasonably competent – lover?_

Her head throbbing, Janet decided to put off the decision a little while longer.  Maybe the dinner party would somehow give her an indication of what she should do.

But first, another vital decision needed to be made…_what could she wear??  _


	13. Let's Make A Deal

Adrianna arrived shortly after one o'clock the next afternoon.  Upon arrival, she spent about a half hour chatting with Rocky and Columbia, then went around to personally greet each of the servants – the _genuine servants – who worked in the castle._

Finally…at long last…she was free to go to Frank.  They had decided it would be better if he were not present to greet her; both knew that once they laid eyes on each other, after such a long separation, their compulsion to be together would cause her to neglect the other castle inhabitants.  Predictably enough, they spent the first few hours of their reunion lost in passionate lovemaking.  However, once that urgent physical need was taken care of – at least for the time being – they were able to have a badly needed conversation about several serious issues…

Two of which were ensconced in holding cells in the basement.  The fate of Riff Raff and Magenta was the catalyst for a lively and lengthy discussion between Adrianna and Frank.  Finally arriving at a "meeting of the minds," they decided to share their conclusions with the prisoners before the three Earthlings arrived for dinner.

Adrianna, not yet prepared to don Earthling attire, smoothed her silken robes and checked her carefully reapplied makeup.  "Are you ready?"

Frank ran his fingers through his hair in a halfhearted attempt to restore it to something at least vaguely resembling neatness.  "Absolutely.  But what about you?"  He looked at her carefully.  "Are you quite certain you're prepared to see the man who wanted to mastermind your demise?"

She shrugged.  "It won't bother me to see him.  As far as I'm concerned, the coup attempt is not something to be taken personally.  I had something he wanted.  He would have done the same to anyone holding the title, had he thought he could be successful."  She smiled.  "The only aspect I find at all bothersome on a personal level is that he believed me to be such an easy target."

Frank smiled back at her, pride in her reaction written all over his face.  "I doubt anyone will make that mistake again."  He held out his hand to her.  "Shall we?"

Hand in hand, the two walked into the dimly lit basement.  Riff Raff and Magenta, in adjoining cells, looked up sharply at the sound of approaching footsteps.  Once they were able to identify their visitors, their reactions were a study in contrasts.  Magenta's expression was veiled and impenetrable; Riff Raff's was a perfect picture of resentment.

Magenta spoke first, her voice devoid of all emotion.  "Hello, Your Majesty."

Adrianna smiled slightly.  "Hello, Magenta."

With a noticeable effort, and a vaguely belligerent note in his voice, Riff Raff echoed his sister.  "Hello…Your Majesty."  The pause in that sentence spoke volumes.

Frank, catching the subtle malice in Riff Raff's tone, put his arm protectively around Adrianna's waist in a gesture of support.  However, he said nothing, allowing Adrianna to handle the encounter in her own way.

Adrianna returned the gesture, gently pulling him closer in silent gratitude.  Her eyes, however, maintained direct and unwavering contact with Riff Raff's own, until he was finally forced to drop his gaze.

With an ever-so-slight hint of triumph in her voice, Adrianna replied, "Hello, Riff Raff.  How nice to see you here."  Her words, polite on the surface, nonetheless sent a clear and very definitely unfriendly message to Riff Raff.  He knew full well what she meant by "here."

Responding in kind, he said, "I must admit to being more than a bit surprised to see you.  One would have thought you would have wanted to remain with your people, to guide them through this period of upheaval."

Adrianna was unflustered by the very thinly veiled accusation.  "There would have been considerably more 'upheaval' had one of your cohorts succeeded in killing me.  I will be returning to Transylvania soon enough.  It remains to be seen, however, if you will be able to say the same."

At that last sentence, both Riff Raff and Magenta looked sharply at Adrianna.  Observing their reactions, she glanced quickly at Frank, who nodded to her, then back at the two of them.  She said, "Frank and I spent a considerable amount of time this afternoon discussing the best way to handle your situation.  After a great deal of debate, we finally arrived at the proposal I am now prepared to offer you."

Riff Raff looked at Adrianna warily.  "What kind of proposal?"

"It's quite simple, really.  You and Magenta have a choice to make.  You may return to Transylvania with us, knowing you will be charged with treason and, in your case, Riff Raff, attempted murder, and take your chances in the courts.  I should add that your chances for acquittal are virtually nonexistent.  Not only will General Luna offer testimony based on his conversations with you, but Frank will testify to personally hearing your admission of your involvement and anticipated role as Transylvania's ruler – not to mention your attempt to kill him."  She smiled.  "Frank is, as you are well aware, extremely popular in our world.  I would certainly hate to have him testifying against _me in a trial."  She paused for a moment.  "The case against Magenta is considerably more circumstantial.  However, it should not be difficult to build a case based on her history of full involvement in virtually __every aspect of your life."_

Riff Raff looked even paler than usual, if that were possible.  "What other choice do we have?"

Adrianna looked steadily back at him.  "You may choose to remain on Earth, and live out your lives here.  You should be aware that all other Transylvanian agents have been ordered to return home, and we shall be following suit tomorrow evening.  There will be no future travel from Transylvania to Earth.  Therefore, do not elect to remain on Earth with the thought that you might be able to find a way back to Transylvania at some future date.  It will, I assure you, be quite impossible."

Riff Raff was aghast.  "Surely you cannot be serious!  How would we be able to survive alone here on Earth?"

For the first time, Frank spoke.  "Surely anyone who believed himself capable of overthrowing a monarch and taking on the reign of an entire galaxy should be able to come up with _some strategy for surviving on this rather backward little planet."_

Riff Raff glared at him.  "Kindly remember your rather inconsequential position as the Queen's personal sex toy, instead of deluding yourself that you have anything of substance to add to this discussion."

Frank merely smiled with smug amusement in response to the insult, but Adrianna was considerably more irritated.  "You have absolutely no idea what you're talking about…not for the first time, I should add.  Not only is there nothing 'inconsequential' about Frank's role in my life, but he is the _last person you should be insulting.  Were it not for him, you would not have been given any ability whatsoever to choose your fate.  He felt Magenta deserved some leniency for her attempt to foil your laser attack on him, but knew she would not accept it were you not given the same treatment."_

Riff Raff was still furious.  "You actually believe this barbaric 'choice' constitutes _leniency?"_

Frank shook his head and sighed.  "You were expecting a medal, perhaps?"

Before Riff Raff could answer, Adrianna broke in.  "There is no point in our continuing this discussion.  The terms are not open to negotiation.  I have presented your options.  You and Magenta have until tomorrow evening at 8:00 to make your decision."

Without another word, she and Frank walked out, leaving a shaken Riff Raff and Magenta behind.   _   _


	14. An Indecent? Proposal

Janet was putting the final touches on her makeup when the doorbell rang.  She opened the door to find Brad, dressed in his customary button-down shirt, sweater vest and slacks.  He looked at her with a combination of surprise and disapproval.

"Do you really call _that casual?"_

Janet looked down at the dress she had so carefully chosen for the dinner.  It was the newest style – a burgundy print wrap dress, a highly flattering garment that accentuated her curves without being blatantly sexy.  She looked back at Brad, a wounded expression on her face.

"That's all you can say?  You can't say the dress is pretty, or that I look nice?"

Brad quickly tried to make up for his obvious tactical error.  "I didn't mean to suggest the dress isn't attractive, or that you don't look nice.  Believe me, you look _very nice." __Maybe a little **too** nice, he thought…but wisely did __not add.  "I just thought maybe it's a little dressier than what Frank and the others had in mind.  I didn't want you to feel self-conscious about being overdressed for the occasion."_

Janet, somewhat mollified by Brad's explanation, shrugged her shoulders.  "Well, it's intended to be a 'casual' dress…or at least not a _formal dress.  I think it should be okay."  She grabbed her coat and purse.  "I'm ready."_

They had offered to give Dr. Scott a ride to the castle, but he said he'd prefer to take his own car.  Brad and Janet, therefore, were left alone together to drive in rather awkward silence to a function Janet was eagerly anticipating as much as Brad was actively dreading.  Finally, after a half hour drive that seemed easily three times that long, they arrived at their destination.

At their knock, a butler answered the door…a genuine butler, as opposed to the scientist/faux-handyman they had encountered on their first visit.  He took their coats and led them into a room they had never seen, a cozy, intimate living room with a roaring fire, a large sofa, and several comfortable, overstuffed chairs.  There they were greeted by Rocky, Columbia and Dr. Scott, the latter of whom was already in possession of a large glass of wine and a prime seating location near the fire.

Rocky smiled at the newcomers, gave them glasses of wine, and motioned for them to be seated.  "Adrianna and Frank should be down in a couple of minutes.  They've had a rather busy afternoon and evening."

_I'll bet they have, thought Brad and Janet simultaneously.  Before they could give much more consideration to the statement, however, they were interrupted by a familiar voice._

"I'm sorry we're a bit late.  I hope you haven't been here too long."  They glanced over at the doorway and saw Frank, clad in tight black jeans and a soft black cashmere sweater, the sleeves pushed up to reveal his forearms.  His arm was around the waist of, quite simply, the most gorgeous young woman the three Earthlings had ever seen.

She was petite, probably no taller than 5'4, with thick blonde hair that fell in shimmering golden waves almost to her waist.  Her figure was slender, but with tantalizing curves.  Her eyes were bright violet, her face oval-shaped and classically beautiful.  Her physical perfection would have been incredibly intimidating, were it not for her warm, friendly smile.  Heedless of the season, she was dressed – ironically, if one considered her position – in a gauzy peasant top and coordinating skirt.

Dropping his arm from around her waist, Frank took her hand and led her to Dr. Scott.  "Adrianna, allow me to introduce our visitors.  This is Dr. Everett Scott."  Adrianna smiled and extended her hand to the wheelchair-bound man.  After a brief pause, Dr. Scott collected his wits, smiled and shook her hand.  "It is certainly a pleasure to meet you.  Please excuse me for not rising."

Adrianna laughed.  "You're forgiven.  I'm pleased to meet you."

Next was Janet.  "This is Janet Weiss."

Janet, who was suddenly feeling distinctly frumpy despite her stylish dress, stammered, "I'm pleased to meet you, Your Majesty."

Adrianna smiled at her.  "I'm not your Queen, and certainly don't reign over you.  You don't need to address me as 'Your Majesty'.  'Adrianna' will do nicely."

Janet blushed.  "Thank you, Adrianna."

Finally, there was Brad.  He was staring, open-mouthed, at Adrianna, completely captivated by her beauty.  Frank, suppressing his laughter, cleared his throat meaningfully, and Brad snapped out of his trance with a graceless jolt.  Smiling broadly, Frank said, "This is Janet's fiancé, Brad Majors."

Brad fumbled to his feet, almost spilling his wine in the process.  He stuck out his hand to Adrianna, who took it.  Brad was so busy enjoying the sensation of holding her hand that he forgot to shake it.  She looked at him enquiringly, then pointedly looked at their hands.  He looked back at her with equal curiosity, until he realized what he was doing…or, more to the point, what he _wasn't doing.  He quickly shook her hand, released it, and said awkwardly, "Uh, it's __wonderful to meet you.  Just wonderful.  Really."  There was no telling how long he would have continued in that vein, had Janet not jabbed him sharply in the leg with her elbow.  He sat back down, his face flushed crimson in embarrassment._

Adrianna, suppressing her own laughter, said, "Likewise, Brad."  Much to Brad's delight, she sat down in the chair closest to his side of the couch.  Unfortunately for Brad, however, Frank perched on the arm of the chair and started to gently caress Adrianna's bare shoulder.  She smiled up at him, and reached up to entwine his hand with her own.

Janet looked at Frank and Adrianna, consumed with jealousy.  It wasn't so much that she wished Frank were touching _her…although she certainly wouldn't have objected…it was more that she wished she and Brad had the kind of relationship Frank and Adrianna clearly shared.  It was more than obvious there was both love __and lust between them.  Was it possible to cultivate the lust, if love was already present?  She looked over at Brad, his eyes glazed over as he looked at Adrianna, and realized he was indeed in the iron grip of lust…but it was lust for Adrianna, not her.  She wished she had the luxury of being angry with him, but considering the fact that her first reaction upon seeing Frank the day before had been to stick her tongue down his throat, she would have a definite problem trying to maintain the moral high ground._

As Janet looked on, Frank raised Adrianna's hand, still interwoven with his own, and kissed it.  He released it, exchanged a strangely knowing smile with her, stood up, and – to Janet's amazement – approached her.  "Janet, may I speak with you a moment?"

"Um, sure."  As they walked to a corner of the room, Janet happened to spot Adrianna taking the now-vacated spot on the couch next to Brad.  Fleetingly, she wondered what was going on.  However, all thoughts were instantly banished from her brain as Frank took her in his arms, bent his head and began planting a succession of electrifying kisses on her neck.  She had just begun to overcome her shock enough to savor the sensation when she heard his rich voice murmur in her ear, "I have a proposal for you."

Her curiosity to hear his proposal _almost overrode her disappointment that he'd stopped kissing her.  Still keeping his arms around her, he drew back slightly and smiled into her bewildered face._

"You, Brad and Dr. Scott did us a great service when you came to us with the information about Riff Raff and Magenta."

Despite herself, Janet interrupted him.  "But it turned out we didn't need to do that at all.  Adrianna was just about to contact you to tell you what was going on."

Frank shook his head.  "That's utterly beside the point.  You were attempting – with some risk to yourselves, I might add – to tell us something that could have not only saved our lives, but the lives of countless others back in Transylvania.  Back home, when someone performs a favor of that magnitude, we have a rather special way of expressing our gratitude.  Adrianna and I discussed it this afternoon, and decided it would be only appropriate to offer to do so for you and Brad."

Janet, suspecting what he was about to say, was suddenly finding it difficult to breathe.  In a voice barely above a whisper, she asked, "What do you do?"

In response, Frank put his index finger under Janet's chin, gently raised her face toward his, and gave her a passionate kiss that made her go weak in the knees.  When he finally broke the kiss, he said softly, "We offer ourselves…offer our bodies…to the person who did us the favor."  He smiled.  "Mind you, it must be a highly_ significant favor.  Holding a door open, for example, would not qualify."  Again growing serious, he added, "What I am offering to do is take you to bed and, essentially, be your sex slave for precisely one hour.  Adrianna will do the same for Brad.  The only condition is that __both of you must accept our offer, or __neither of us will follow through.  If there is one thing I've learned during my time on Earth, it is that sex has considerably more emotional significance attached to it here, even when taking place outside the context of a relationship.  It is not our intention to cause problems between you and Brad.  If either of you is uncomfortable about this, I promise you we will not be offended."  He added, "Why don't you talk to Brad, and see how he feels…well, once he gets his tongue out of Adrianna's mouth, that is."_

Janet looked sharply toward the sofa.  Adrianna had positioned herself on Brad's lap, and was giving him an ardent kiss he appeared to be enjoying thoroughly.  Against every principle of fairness and logic, she experienced a flash of white-hot jealousy.  She looked back at Frank, blinking back tears.  "Doesn't it make you uncomfortable to see that?"

Frank smiled gently.  "No.  You must understand, our culture is completely different from yours where sex is concerned.  It's merely a biological function, as necessary to us as eating and sleeping.  Taken alone, it means absolutely nothing.  It's no more intimate than sitting next to a stranger at a lunch counter.  Only when we're having sex with someone we love does it attain the significance it has here."

Janet looked over again, and saw Adrianna had gotten up and was approaching the two of them.  Putting her arms around Frank, she asked, "Did you explain our offer to Janet?"

He nodded.  "Yes.  Now she needs to discuss it with Brad.  Don't you, Janet?"

She blushed.  "Yes, I guess I do."  Leaving the lovers behind, she walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Brad.  She was suddenly aware Dr. Scott, Rocky and Columbia were watching them intently, but she tried to ignore them.  She and Brad had too much to think about to worry about their reactions.

Before either of them could say anything, Frank and Adrianna approached them.  Adrianna said, "It would probably be more comfortable for the two of you to discuss this alone.  There's a small study right across the hall.  When you've made your decision, come back here and let us know." 

Brad and Janet, with some relief, got to their feet and went into the room Adrianna indicated.  Janet closed the door behind them.  After a moment of awkward silence, she asked, "Well?  What do you want to do?"

Brad was almost afraid to answer.  He walked over to a small desk against the opposite wall, and settled down on its edge.  He stared down at the floor.  Finally, he replied, "I know it's wrong, and I know I shouldn't want to do it…but I do."  Apprehensively, he looked up to see Janet's reaction.  When he saw she didn't look upset, he continued.  "Look, you've been with Frank and Rocky.  I know I was with Frank, but, well, it wasn't the same for me as it was for you."  
  
Janet said softly, "You want the chance to be with another woman, like I've had the chance to be with other men."  

He nodded slightly.  "Yes, I have to admit I do.  Janet, you're the only girl I've ever dated.  _Ever.  If I pass up this chance, I'll always regret it.  It isn't like she'll fall in love with me or anything.  I know that won't happen.  But I have to do it anyway.  Can you forgive me?"_

Janet sighed.  "It would be pretty hypocritical of me if I couldn't.  I have to admit I don't want to pass up the chance to be with Frank one more time.  If you can forgive me, I'll forgive you."

They stared at each other, both a bit shocked at what they'd agreed to do.  Brad reached out his hand to Janet.  "OK, it's a deal?"

Janet took his hand and shook it.  "It's a deal."

They walked back across the hall and reentered the living room.  Janet said, a bit tentatively,  "We've decided to take you up on your offer."

Frank and Adrianna smiled.  Frank said, "That's fine.  Before we go, however, we need to make sure Dr. Scott receives all due appreciation as well.  Columbia, would you bring in _his companion for the next hour?"_

Columbia walked out, returning in a couple of minutes with a burly young man sporting an Elvis pompadour in tow.  Dr. Scott's eyes filled with tears.  "Hello, Eddie."

The young man smiled hesitantly at him.  "Hello, Uncle Everett."

Everyone couldn't help but smile at this reunion.  Adrianna said, "We should give them privacy.  Brad, Janet, Frank and I will escort you to our rooms.  Rocky and Columbia, try not to get into too much trouble over the next hour, all right?  When we return, we can sit down to dinner."

Rocky and Columbia quickly took off for parts unknown.  Frank walked over and took Janet's hand, while Adrianna did the same with Brad.  Frank smiled at Adrianna, saying, "Have fun.  We'll see you in an hour."

Adrianna smiled and nodded in acknowledgement, and the two new couples went their separate ways.


	15. A Life or Death Decision

As Adrianna and Frank were "expressing their gratitude" for information about the activities of Riff Raff and Magenta, the perpetrators themselves were engaged in a considerably less enjoyable activity – namely, trying to decide between two singularly unpleasant alternatives for the course the remainder of their lives would take.

Riff Raff had spent much of the past three hours railing against the unfairness of the alternatives they had been given.  Anyone wanting to sum up the main theme of those hours of anguish and anger would need only listen to his most recent statement on the matter:  "How dare they present us with such a ghastly choice, then congratulate themselves on their 'merciful' actions."

Magenta sighed.  "We were playing a high stakes game, and we lost.  Exactly how 'merciful' would you expect them to be, under the circumstances?"  She paused, straining to see Riff Raff though the thick, closely spaced bars separating them.  "You've had more than ample opportunity to vent your frustration.  Have you finally calmed down enough to discuss this dilemma rationally?"

Riff Raff looked back at her through exhausted, haunted eyes.  "Discussion will not do any good.  No matter what we do, we're doomed.  I cannot bear the thought of going back to Transylvania and dying like a common criminal…but I also cannot bear the humiliation of trying to eke out a miserable existence here on Earth."

Magenta said softly, "You speak of 'humiliation.'  Is your pride really worth forfeiting the many years we could conceivably share here on Earth?"

"Am I to assume you _want to stay here on Earth?"_

Magenta sighed.  "I _want no such thing.  However, I want to avoid death more than I want to leave this planet.  More to the point, I want more time to spend with you.  Whether you want to accept it or not, you should realize Adrianna and Frank have offered us a chance at a new life.  It may not be the life either of us would choose, but that life vanished as soon as we were taken prisoner.  No matter what you think of Adrianna's ability to rule, she is much loved by the people…as is Frank.  Once the press runs the story of our involvement in the coup attempt, __and your attempt to murder a man who happens to be the idol of millions, it would be impossible for us to live anywhere in Transylvania - even if, by some miracle, we were acquitted."_

Riff Raff saw the logic in her argument.  However, he was still having difficulty accepting the notion of living out their lives on Earth.  "But how are we to survive here?  We have no citizenship, no identification, no documentation at all that we even exist."

"I don't know, exactly, but I _do know that people far less educated than we have entered this country illegally and somehow managed to support themselves.  We could probably get jobs as domestic help for someone who just wants to pay their employees 'under the table,' as it were."_

Riff Raff was appalled.  "_Domestic help??_  Was it not degrading enough to simply _pretend _to be domestic help?  The only reason I was able to do it was knowing the scenario enabled us to emerge triumphant in the end."

Magenta closed her eyes and tried to maintain her increasingly tenuous grip on her patience.  "I'm not saying we would have to do that kind of work forever.  It would, however, buy us some time until we are able to figure out a way to get false identification, and whatever else we will require to construct new identities for ourselves."  Deciding a bit of flattery couldn't hurt, she added, "Do you seriously doubt your ability to outwit Earthlings?  There isn't a human on the planet who can approach your intellectual gifts."

Despite his agitation, Riff Raff couldn't help but preen a bit at that statement.  "Yes, you may have a point."

Magenta said fiercely, "I _know _I have a point.  And there's one more thing to consider…"

Riff Raff squinted at her curiously through the bars.  "What would that be?"

For a moment, Magenta was silent.  When at last she answered, her voice was subdued, tinged with melancholy and an almost unbearable sense of loss.  "If we decide to return to Transylvania, it is a virtual certainty we will never again have the opportunity to make love to each other.  We will never again be together.  We will only be forced further and further apart.  We are separated in here, and will be detained in entirely different prisons once we are back home.  We will be tried separately, and, undoubtedly, executed separately.  I find that a reality too painful to accept."

For the first time since Adrianna and Frank left the basement, Riff Raff was rendered speechless.  That one simple observation affected him more powerfully than any argument based on logic ever could.  He asked himself if he could voluntarily give up the opportunity for additional years spent with his sister, his lover, his soul mate.  He asked himself if he could cope with the very idea that he had joined with her, body and soul, for the final time.  Suddenly, what had seemed to be an impossible choice was no longer a matter of choice at all.  There was no other alternative.

Finally, he spoke.  "My most beautiful sister…"  His voice faltered, and he took a deep breath to keep from breaking down.  "Of course you're right.  If the only way we can be together is to live on Earth, then live on Earth we shall."

Magenta smiled through the tears running silently down her face.  Somehow – she knew not how -   everything would be all right.    


	16. Passion's Aftermath

Author's note:  Although this reads as if it could be the final chapter, it isn't.  At this point, I'm anticipating one more chapter, and possibly a short epilogue.  Subject to change, of course…

********************

Slightly over an hour after the dinner party participants scattered to the four winds, they reassembled in the living room where they had begun their evening.  Their reactions to the immediately preceding events were revealing to the extreme.  Frank and Adrianna, the very picture of nonchalance, appeared more likely to have spent the time looking at wallpaper samples than engaging in sexual relations with two of their guests.  By contrast, the guests in question, Brad and Janet, were simultaneously exhilarated, nervous and perplexed.  The other castle residents, Rocky and Columbia, regarded the varying attitudes of the foursome with barely concealed amusement.  The only people unaffected by, and completely disinterested in, the two liaisons were Dr. Scott and Eddie, who continued their conversation heedless of the return of their companions.

Brad and Janet sat down in their previous positions on the couch.  Their posture was stiff, and they stared rigidly forward.  They seemed too embarrassed to so much as glance at each other.  Adrianna and Frank also resumed their earlier positions, but there any resemblance to Brad and Janet ended.  Adrianna put her hand on Frank's black denim-clad leg, and gently caressed his thigh.  Frank, for his part, softly touched her cheek, then ran his fingers through her luxuriant hair. 

Their easy intimacy with each other did not escape Brad and Janet.  Before they could comment, however, the butler entered the room.

"Dinner shall be ready in fifteen minutes.  May I get anyone a drink while you wait?"

Brad and Janet, with a tinge of desperation, asked for glasses of wine.  Once they had their glasses in hand, Janet looked over at Brad.  Softly, she said, "We need to talk.  Let's excuse ourselves and go back to the study."

Brad, a bit apprehensively, nodded in agreement.  Standing, he said, "Would you excuse Janet and me for a few minutes?"

The Transylvanians smiled.  Adrianna said, "Of course.  Take all the time you need."

Brad and Janet, feeling all eyes upon them, walked out of the room.  Once they were out of earshot, Adrianna pulled Frank down toward her and put her lips tantalizingly close to his ear.  In a soft, seductive yet playful voice, she said, "You owe me an enormous debtfor the past hour.  I will expect payment in full later tonight."  

Frank smiled and gave her a lingering kiss.  "You've known me a very long time.  When have you ever seen me fail to repay a debt…_with _interest?"

As Frank and Adrianna indulged in their verbal foreplay, Brad and Janet sat facing each other in the chilly study.  For the longest minute of their lives, they sat in silence.  Finally, Janet worked up enough courage to ask Brad, "How was it?"

Brad ran his fingers through his hair, then rubbed his forehead wearily.  "Well…Adrianna was gorgeous, and sweet, and patient.  She _really _knows what she's doing, and what she did to me felt incredible.  But…"

Janet waited for him to continue.  When he didn't, she prompted him.  "But…what?"

Brad sighed.  "But I got the distinct impression she wasn't exactly where she wanted to be, to put it mildly.  I _know _she was watching the clock on the nightstand.  She made sure the whole thing didn't last one minute longer than the hour she'd promised.  Somehow I don't think she watches the time like that when she's with Frank." 

Janet was about to attempt to reassure him that it was undoubtedly just his imagination, but she stopped dead.  Her eyes widened.  "I was going to tell you it was all in your head, but I think you're absolutely right.  Frank must have done that, too.  He did amazing things to me, but it was just like with you and Adrianna…he timed everything so that we were finished after _exactly _one hour.  It _couldn't_ have been a coincidence.  I didn't think about that until you mentioned it."

Brad got up and walked over to Janet.  He held out his hand to her, gently pulling her to her feet and taking her in his arms.  "Janet, I've learned something tonight.  It doesn't matter how gorgeous, or how skilled a lover, someone is…if she doesn't love me, something important is missing.  I hope you feel the same way.  I know I won't be able to, uh, 'perform' for you like Frank can, but _nobody _could ever love you more than I do.  I promise when I'm with you, I'll never be wishing I were somewhere else, withsome_one_ else."  He looked deeply into her eyes.  "Please tell me that will be enough for you."

Janet felt her eyes fill with tears.  She pulled Brad closer, and rested her head on his chest.  "I owe you a huge apology.  I can't believe how I flaunted my feelings for Frank right in front of you.  Even tonight, when he flat out _told _me it wouldn't mean anything if he went to bed with me, it didn't hold me back for a second.  All I could think about was the pleasure.  I needed to feel it again…and I did.  But you're right, there was something missing, and I think it fell into place for me when I watched him with Adrianna."  She raised her head and looked at Brad.  "What they have is what I want for our relationship…you know, the way they both love _and _want each other.  At least they've shown us what sex can be like, so maybe we can figure out how to do to each other what they did to us."

A worried expression crossed Brad's face.  "Janet, both of them have tons of experience, with God only knows how many people.  If you think we can recreate our experiences with them, I'm afraid you'll be very disappointed."

Janet smiled, pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.  "I know that.  I just meant that before, we really didn't understand anything about sex…but now we've _experienced _it.  At least now we have some idea of what we can do to give pleasure to each other."  She kissed him again, more passionately this time.  "We have the rest of our lives to work on our sexual relationship.  We already have the love, and that's the more important part.  You can learn how to improve at sex, but all the 'education' in the world can't make you love someone."

Brad was overjoyed.  Janet had never before kissed him with the fervor she'd just displayed.  Perhaps he owed Frank a word of thanks, despite everything that had happened.

Brad and Janet were so intent on their conversation that they gave no thought to one of the more unique characteristics of the castle…namely the electronic surveillance in most of the rooms.  Although there was no camera in the study, there _were_ hidden microphones.  Therefore, their conversation was being broadcast, in rich stereo sound, to the living room where everyone else was gathered.

Rocky looked over at Frank and grinned.  "I can't believe that scheme of yours _worked!  _I must admit, I thought you were making a major mistake."

Frank smiled back at him.  "I suppose I've learned more about Earthling psychology than I'd realized.  Although there _are _Earthlings who manage to completely separate sex from love, they are relatively rare – and I never believed Janet to be one of them.  Her fixation on physical pleasure was both too powerful, and completely uncharacteristic of her.  She just needed to be reminded of what she'd be missing by having sex without love, _before_ she did something she'd come to regret.  I rather hated involving Brad as well, particularly since it would be his first time with a woman, but I couldn't figure out another way to get Janet in bed without completely destroying her relationship with him."  He grinned.  "Besides, I figured Adrianna could give him some useful pointers on how to satisfy a woman in the bedroom."

Adrianna added, "Frank just told me to be a bit 'obvious' about keeping track of the time.  Not a difficult task, as unfortunately – if unsurprisingly – the young man's inexperience was quite evident."  She smiled.  "He was sweet, though."

Frank nodded.  "They're both sweet, and they belong together.  Fortunately it seems they have now been adequately reminded of that fact.  In all of our experiments, theirs was the only case in which I thought we might have done real damage to a previously strong relationship."

Suddenly they heard Brad say, with more than a bit of reluctance, "We'd better go back and rejoin everyone."  They quickly switched conversational gears, and started talking about their pending return to Transylvania as Brad and Janet walked back into the room.

Adrianna smiled at them as they reclaimed the sofa.  "Is everything all right?"

Janet smiled back at her.  "Never better."

At that point, the butler entered the room.  "Dinner is served.  Please follow me."

Frank nodded to him.  "Thank you."  To the others, he said, "The chef wanted to prepare a 'traditional American meal' for Adrianna.  Apparently he has discovered a _delicious _recipe for meatloaf." 


	17. Dinner Party, Part One

Author's note:  In order to prevent the dinner party scene from becoming the Endless Chapter From Hell (I think I already have at least a couple of those in this story g), I'm splitting it into two chapters.  So there will be at least one more full chapter, with the length of the one after that To Be Determined.

********************

As they were walking to the table, a pretty young maid nervously approached Adrianna, curtsied, and murmured a message to her.  Adrianna, in turn, grabbed Frank's arm and murmured something to _him.  _He quickly turned to the others, who'd been trailing behind them, and said, "Please excuse Adrianna and me for a minute.  We have a call in the communication portal we need to take."

By the time they arrived in the dining room, everyone had taken their seats, and their plates and wine glasses were filled.  Frank and Adrianna sat down at opposite ends of the table, and Frank picked up his wine glass.

"A toast."

Janet piped up, "To 'absent friends'?"

Frank smiled.  "No.  To _present _friends, to successful missions…," he paused to look straight into Adrianna's eyes, "…and to future spouses."

Columbia glanced sharply from Adrianna back to Frank.  "Are you referring to Brad and Janet, or are you and Adrianna _finally _engaged?"

Frank laughed.  "Both, actually."

In a jumble of voices, everyone – even Eddie and Dr. Scott, who had been oblivious to most of the goings-on during the course of the evening – simultaneously shouted their congratulations.  When the din had died down somewhat, Rocky asked, "What made you decide this was the right time to get engaged?"

Adrianna said, "Actually, for all intents and purposes we've considered ourselves 'engaged' since we were 19 years old.  From the time we first declared our love for each other, we knew we'd marry _someday_.  It was simply a matter of our _lives _finally being as ready as our _hearts _have always been.  All we're doing now is declaring we're ready to set the wedding date."

Rocky persisted, "So what has changed to enable you to take your commitment to each other to this next level?"

Adrianna replied, "To make a long story short, the defeat of this most recent, and most elaborate, coup attempt is what has changed everything.  Frank and I just spoke to General Luna, and he reported the arrests went completely according to plan.  The news media has declared the defeat of the coup as proof I am strong, and completely up to the challenge of ruling Transylvania.  _That _is what I've been waiting for.  I was afraid if we were to marry while I was still fighting the perception of weakness, the marriage might have been seen as a desperate attempt to strengthen my standing with the people…especially after Frank became so famous and popular in his own right."  She looked at Frank with mock severity.  "Your career really _did _complicate things."

He shrugged and smiled.  "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Janet asked, "Why _did _you become an actor?  Is it something you'd always wanted to do?"

He shook his head.  "I didn't have enough ambition to _want _to do anything in particular.  My parents were wealthy, and l was their sole heir, so I wasn't feeling pressured by the need to earn a living.  I was attending the Upper Academy – what you would refer to as a university – and one of my best friends was a film student whose father was an extremely successful producer.  For his final year project, my friend decided to write and direct an actual feature length film, about the rise and fall of a rock star.  His father saw to it he had access to the facilities and equipment he needed, so he just had to provide the cast and crew.  He got almost everyone he needed from the film and drama programs, but he thought of me for the starring role since I had the right 'look' and could sing.  Nobody ever expected the film to be anything more than a class project, but as it happened, one of the people evaluating the projects was an actual film studio executive.  He was totally knocked out by the film, and his studio ended up releasing it.  It was an enormous hit…and, well, suddenly I had a career."  He smiled.  "Other performers absolutely hated me, since almost everyone has to struggle for years to achieve success, if they ever do, while it was just handed to me on a silver platter.  But once they saw I was willing to work, and didn't try to lord it over anyone, they came around."

Brad asked, "Will you keep performing after your marriage?"

Adrianna replied, "Oh, I think he'll be too busy for that."

From the expression on Frank's face, it was obvious the couple had not gotten around to discussing that "minor" detail.  "I'll be 'too busy'?  Busy doing _what?  _Holding your purse?"

"Busy ruling Transylvania with me, of course."  This bombshell was delivered as casually as if she'd said he would be too busy mowing lawns.

He stared at her in open astonishment.  "What are you talking about?  That isn't the way it works.  The hereditary ruler never shares power with his or her spouse."

She shrugged.  "_This _one will.  As a matter of fact, I already do.  Think about my approach to the situation with Riff Raff and Magenta.  My ultimate decision came about directly as the result of my conversation with you - and, in fact, was quite different than what I'd originally planned to do.  You already _have_ the power; it's only fair you should be acknowledged for the role you'll play."  Suddenly a bittersweet expression crossed her face.  "I can't think of anything that would have made my parents happier than seeing the two of us rule Transylvania side by side.  It was always their dearest wish that we'd end up together one day. They loved you like a son, you know."  She shook her head slightly, as if to shake off an incipient bout of melancholy.  Smiling, she asked, "So will your real life role be compelling enough for you to give up the staged ones?"

Slowly a smile crept across Frank's face.  "I suppose a five year career is insufficient to receive one of those 'lifetime achievement awards' someday, but I think I can make the sacrifice."


	18. Dinner Party, Part Two

Author's note:  Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter…the past week was too hectic for writing.  And for you Riff/Magenta fans – I haven't forgotten about them.  We'll be revisiting them in the next chapter.  

********************

As everyone congratulated Frank, Adrianna caught Janet's eye.  "Janet, come with me.  Frank and I have something for you."

Her curiosity piqued, Janet excused herself, got up and followed Adrianna out of the room.  They took the lift up to Frank's bedroom – his "real" bedroom, as opposed to the room he'd taken Janet to - where Adrianna had tossed a small bag with some of her "odds and ends".  Janet looked over at the bed and smiled.  The satin sheets, rumpled and pulled loose in places, bore silent witness to the strenuous activity that had taken place between them.

Adrianna followed Janet's eyes and smiled herself.  Laughing, she said merely, "We'd been apart a very long time."

Opening the bag, she drew out a small box.  "I understand from Frank that brides here are supposed to have something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."  She handed the box to Janet.  "This will take care of one of those requirements."

Janet opened the box and gasped.  Nestled on a velvet pillow was a gold chain, from which hung a pendant with the most beautiful blue gemstone Janet had ever seen.  The color was rich and vibrant, reminiscent of the sky on a crystal clear, especially sunny autumn day.

She looked up at Adrianna, fighting for words.  Finally, she managed to stammer, "This is absolutely gorgeous.  I don't know how I can ever thank you."

Adrianna smiled.  "You just did."  She sat down on the edge of the bed, and motioned for Janet to sit down next to her.  "That pendant belonged to Frank's mother.  If she'd had a daughter, she would have passed it down to her for her wedding day.  However, Frank was an only child.  He felt it was a shame for it to just be packed away in a box somewhere, and thought you might get some enjoyment out of it."

Janet asked, "Why isn't he giving it to you?  Or keeping it to pass along to a daughter the two of you might have someday?"

Adrianna replied, "I have a pendant of my own I inherited from _my_ mother, that I will pass along to my firstborn daughter…should I have one."

Janet persisted, "But what if you have _more _than one daughter?"  

"There are different pendants of mine that would be passed along to any other daughters.  Jewelry is passed down along the matriarchal line.  Janet, please don't worry…Frank wouldn't have given up the pendant had he thought it would be needed for me, or for one of our future children."

Janet stared at the sparkling gemstone.  "It's just so beautiful."  She sat in silence for a moment, then looked hesitantly at Adrianna.  "Can I ask you something?  Something that, well, really isn't any of my business?"

Adrianna smiled and shrugged.  "Certainly.  There are very few subjects I consider 'taboo'."

Janet swallowed hard.  "Okay.  Was Frank…your first lover?"

Adrianna laughed.  "Absolutely not.  Both of us were, shall we say, quite _experienced _by the time we first made love to each other."

"Did the fact that others had come before make it…uh…less 'special' when you were together the first time?"

Adrianna shook her head gently.  "Not at all.  Everyone else was nothing more than…a body.  We were so much more than that to each other before we ever became lovers.  I can barely remember my first lover, because he never meant anything to me.  Right from the start, being with Frank was completely unlike being with anyone else, and it's only gotten better over time.  Admittedly that's partially because of Frank's…skill…but it's mainly due to the fact that we're madly in love with each other.  We've both had other lovers over the years, due to our frequent separations, but when we can have each other, we have no interest in being with anyone else.  It's the main reason I'm so anxious for Frank to give up his career."  She looked closely at Janet.  "Enough about Frank and me.  You're worried about your first time with Brad, aren't you?"

Janet started to deny the observation, but stopped and said, "Well, yeah, I guess I am, just a bit."

Adrianna put a consoling hand on Janet's shoulder.  "Don't be.  The two of you may be a little weak on 'technique', but I can see how much you love each other.  It's impossible to describe how it feels to have sex with someone you truly love.  There's nothing else like it.  You'll think it's wonderful."  She smiled.  "The fact that you've had other sexual partners won't make it any less special.  You have my guarantee on that."

Janet smiled back at her in relief.  "Thanks."

"You're welcome.  Now let's rejoin everyone else."

When they walked back into the dining room, Janet went over to Frank and hugged him.  "Thank you _so _much."

Frank looked over and saw Brad watching the two of them with more than a bit of curiosity.  Trying to keep from laughing, he smiled at Janet and said, "You're welcome.  Don't show it to Brad before the wedding."

As Janet took her seat, Frank said, "We were just asking Brad if you've set a wedding date."

Janet replied, somewhat sheepishly, "We really haven't had the chance.  We'd just gotten engaged earlier in the day when we…well, when we ended up here.  And things have been a little, uh, crazy ever since."

The Transylvanians smiled.  Rocky said, "Yes, I'm sure they _have _been.  But do you have at least a _general _idea?"

Brad said, "June is the traditional month for weddings here.  That might be nice."  Janet nodded in agreement, then turned to Eddie and Dr. Scott.  "We haven't heard from the two of you very much tonight.  Is everything okay?"

Dr. Scott said, "Yes, I am pleased to say everything is fine.  Eddie and I have had some very fruitful discussions."

Eddie added, "Yeah.  After my mom died, I didn't care about anything anymore, so I got into lots of trouble.  When I, uh, made my first delivery here, I thought it was the coolest place I'd ever seen.  I never wanted to leave, even after I found out they were from outer space and everything."  He looked over at Columbia and, incredibly, blushed.  "Especially after I met _her."_

Columbia smiled at him.  "That's so sweet of you.  But we _have _been through all this before.  You know we can't take you with us when we return home."

Eddie looked downcast for a moment.  "Yeah, I know.  That's what Uncle Everett and me have been talking about."  He brightened.  "But he's gotten me a _really _great job."

Dr. Scott said, "There is a motorcycle shop near my house that is looking for a salesman/mechanic.  I went over there today, and they will be willing to hire Eddie.  He will live with me until he…gets back on his feet."

Janet congratulated him.  "That's wonderful!"  Looking around the table, she said happily, "It seems we have happy endings for everyone."

At this observation, a pensive expression crossed Frank's face.  He looked at Adrianna and murmured, "Well, _almost _everyone…" 


	19. The Grand? Finale

Author's note:  Okay, this one admittedly _is _an Endless Chapter from Hell, but I didn't know how to break it up!  For better or worse, it is the final chapter.  Many, many thanks to those of you who have so faithfully reviewed this sucker.  This story didn't come particularly easily, and without your encouragement, it never would have been completed.  

********************

The next day – the Transylvanians' final day on Earth – Adrianna and Frank went out "sightseeing," as she had requested in her earlier conversation with him.  Of course there were no sights in Denton that were particularly worth seeing, but that actually suited her purposes perfectly – she just wanted to see what an ordinary, small American town was like.  The two of them went window-shopping on Denton's charming, old-fashioned Main Street, ventured to a nearby park to watch the picnicking families and children at play, spent some time in the public library looking through back issues of the _Denton Tribune _(where they were "shushed" at least twice by a particularly militant librarian after she heard them laughing over various "news" items) and ate lunch at a small, family owned restaurant noted for its fried chicken and homemade apple pie.  It was all hopelessly – and rather disconcertingly – wholesome.  It was an interesting change from their normal lives, but one neither would have particularly cared to repeat any time soon.

Despite the apparent aimlessness of their wanderings, there were two tasks they took care of during the course of the day.  The first was actually surprisingly sentimental.  Upon their return home, Frank would be giving Adrianna his mother's stunning engagement ring, set with Transylvania's traditional glowing red gemstone, the Amorite.  However, to commemorate that the first formal announcement of their engagement had taken place on Earth, Frank decided he wanted to buy her a diamond ring as well.  Part of the spending money he'd used on Earth had come from the sale of some carefully selected pieces of his mother's jewelry.  Now that the mission was about to come to an end, he used the remainder of that money to purchase a gorgeous ring with a flawless, three carat center stone, set with smaller - but equally flawless - diamonds on either side.  Adrianna, not exactly unaccustomed to fine jewelry, was overwhelmed both by the beauty of the ring, and by Frank's desire to buy it for her.   As the salesman (excited by the realization he'd reached his sales quota for the month with one transaction) rang up the purchase, she took Frank in her arms and kissed him at such great length that the salesman was left standing there, ring box in hand, until she finally pulled back.

She purred in his ear, "I'm not quite sure how I can ever thank you properly…but I'll certainly do my best once we get back to the castle."

Frank smiled at her.  "You've made a more than adequate start already."

Under other circumstances, the second task – involving the local Holiday Inn – could have had a high romance potential as well.  However, in this case their business in the hotel was purely that – business. 

Upon leaving the Holiday Inn, Frank and Adrianna decided they'd been exposed to just about as much of the "small town America" experience as they could handle.  They beat a hasty – and grateful – retreat to the castle, where they spent the next two or three hours indulging in some exceedingly _un_wholesome activities involving, among other things, massage oil, velvet ropes and a blindfold. 

Once the stigma of purity and innocence had been properly exorcised, they joined Rocky and Columbia for dinner, then prepared themselves for an encounter neither was looking forward to with any pleasure whatsoever.

After at least a half hour spent discussing everything _except _the task at hand, Frank finally looked at Adrianna and said, "It's almost 8 o'clock.  We might as well get this over with."

Nodding, she got up, and they again walked hand in hand down to the basement.

As before, Riff Raff and Magenta looked up sharply at the sound of footsteps…but this time, they were expecting their visitors.  The two couples – the victors and the vanquished – stared wordlessly at each other for a long moment.  Breaking the silence, Adrianna asked, "Have you come to a decision?"

Although Riff Raff knew the alternative they'd chosen was their only possible means of salvation, he still found himself unable to actually say the words.  Magenta, understanding Riff's inner turmoil, saved him by uttering the blessed – and cursed - words on his behalf.

"Yes.  We have chosen to remain here on Earth."

It was done.  With that response, Riff Raff and Magenta gave up their home, their goals for the future, their very selves…in short, they gave up everything they'd ever known, with the all-important exception of each other.  Silent tears streamed down their faces as they mourned their losses, and feared for their futures.

Adrianna and Frank, although steadfast in their decision, were not unaffected by the anguished faces before them.  Their demeanors, however, betrayed none of their unease.

Adrianna said, "Very well.  We have had a servant pack up your belongings.  Your possessions are waiting for you.  You should be aware that every item was carefully checked, and anything even vaguely resembling a weapon was removed."

Riff Raff opened his mouth as if to voice an objection, but closed it again and remained silent.

Seeing Riff Raff had changed his mind about speaking, Adrianna continued.  "We are not leaving you entirely without resources.  You may retain the pickup truck you have been using as your means of transportation.  We are also giving you the remaining operating funds for the household, amounting to approximately $1,500 U.S. dollars.  Finally, we have made a reservation for you, under the names Richard and Maggie O'Brien, at the Holiday Inn here in Denton, and have paid in advance for seven days.  After that…you shall be on your own."

Riff Raff and Magenta nodded wordlessly.

"Frank and I have asked Eddie to come to the castle this evening.  He will escort you out, and stand guard over you until the castle takes off.  I would strongly suggest you not even _think _of attempting to escape from him in order to reenter the castle before it departs.  _You _may not have weapons…but we have seen to it that _he _will."

Paling slightly, they nodded again. 

With a grim smile, Adrianna said, "Fine.  I believe we understand each other."  She paused for a moment.  "I should say I am genuinely sorry things had to work out this way.  Riff Raff, you are truly a genius, and your scientific knowledge shall be sorely missed.  However, your highly destructive ambition shall _not _be.  Lest you be concerned about the welfare of the Transylvanian people, allow me to assure you that Frank and I are more than up to the task of leading and protecting them."

Riff Raff looked startled.  "What do you mean by 'Frank and I'?  What does _he _have to do with this?"

Adrianna raised an eyebrow.  "I thought a servant would have filled you in by now.  Upon our return home, I shall be marrying my 'personal sex toy,' as you so charmingly put it, and we shall rule Transylvania together.  Alone, I am strong; with him by my side, we shall be invincible."

Riff Raff moved his mouth, but no sound came out.  Magenta, again, stepped into the breach.  In a hollow voice, she said, "Congratulations to both of you."

Frank smiled slightly.  "Thank you."  He looked at the two prisoners.  "Good luck to both of _you._"

Magenta, in turn, smiled slightly back at him.  "Thank you."

With a sigh, Frank turned to Adrianna.  "Eddie should be here by now."

  
In response, Adrianna went over to the intercom and pressed a button.  Columbia's voice greeted her.  "Yes?"

"Columbia, has Eddie arrived yet?"

"Yes, he just got here."

"Would the two of you, and Rocky, please come down to the basement?  It's time to escort Riff Raff and Magenta from the castle."

"Certainly."

Within a couple of minutes, the three of them appeared.  Eddie was brandishing a small version of the laser that had formerly been in Riff Raff's possession.  "Don't either of you try anything funny."

Despite the situation, Riff Raff still managed to look at Eddie with complete and utter disdain.  "I assure you, we shall not try anything 'funny', as you so eloquently put it."

Eddie, nobody's idea of a Mensa candidate, was still fully capable of recognizing condescension and disrespect.  He glared at Riff Raff.  "You'd better not."

Frank broke in.  "Okay, everyone, that's enough."  He looked at Eddie.  "Have Riff Raff and Magenta's possessions been brought outside?"

Eddie nodded.  "Yeah, I put them near that clump of trees you told me to bring them to while we wait for the castle to take off."

Frank smiled.  "Perfect.  Good job."  Eddie smiled proudly in response.

Adrianna walked over to a hook on the wall, from which hung the keys to the cells.  She was about to unlock Magenta's cell door when Rocky said, "I'm sure neither Riff Raff nor Magenta is foolish enough to try to harm you, but I still think it would be a good idea for you and Frank to leave.  Columbia can go with you.  Eddie and I can take care of getting them out."

Adrianna was about to object, but changed her mind.  "Yes, that would probably be best."  She handed the keys to Rocky, and she, Frank and Columbia turned to leave.  However, she turned back to Riff Raff and Magenta.  "Do you have anything else to say before we leave?"

Riff Raff smiled tightly.  "Do you mean like, 'I'm sorry'?  Or 'Good luck?'  Or 'I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job'?  No, I'm afraid I don't."

Adrianna smiled in response.  "I wasn't expecting anything that warm and fuzzy.  I thought something along the lines of 'Screw you' would be more likely.  However, we'll just let things stand as they are."  With that, she walked out, with Frank and Columbia on either side of her.

Rocky waited a couple of minutes, to insure the three of them would be safely out of the way.  He then opened the cell doors and grabbed Riff Raff by the arm, while Eddie grabbed Magenta.

Riff Raff hissed, "There is no need to hold onto us that way."  
  
Rocky smiled.  "Oh, I think there is.  And even if there _isn't_…it just makes me feel good."

He and Eddie brought Riff Raff and Magenta outside to the grove of trees Frank had indicated.  Once there, he was surprised to see another young man, clearly another motorcyclist, waiting for them.  Eddie said, "This is my friend Marvin.  Since there are two of _them, _I thought it would be good if there were two of _us _to watch over them.  This way we can keep holding on to them, and I'll still have a hand free to hold the laser."

"Good idea, Eddie."  Marvin grabbed Riff Raff's other arm, and Rocky released his hold.  Smiling, he said, "Thank you for the help.  We all appreciate it."

Eddie looked embarrassed.  "Hey, no problem.  Listen…will you tell Columbia goodbye for me?"

Rocky nodded.  "I certainly will.  Good luck, Eddie.  I hope you enjoy your new job."

Eddie grinned.  "Thanks.  It'll be cool.  Hey, have a good trip."

"We will.  I'd better get back in there, before they leave without _me._"  With a smile and a wave, he returned to the castle, closing the door firmly behind him.

Riff Raff and Magenta stood as still as statues, their faces expressionless but their eyes glued to the castle.  For what seemed like endless minutes, all was silent.  Suddenly they heard a powerful roar.  As the four of them stood there, watching in fascination, the castle lifted off into the star-filled sky.  Within a couple of minutes, it vanished from sight. 

Then, and only then, Eddie and Marvin released their holds on Riff Raff and Magenta.  Eddie said, "Do you want us to put your stuff in the back of the truck?"

However, no answer was forthcoming.  Both Riff Raff and Magenta were glued in place, their eyes still focused on where the castle had been only moments before.   As Eddie and Marvin watched, tears started running down the siblings' faces.

Eddie and Marvin, unused to emotional displays, stood in awkward silence.  Finally, Eddie cleared his throat and repeated his question.  "Do you want us to put your stuff in the back of the truck?"

This time, the question managed to penetrate Magenta's consciousness.  "Yes, please."

Eddie and Marvin each grabbed a handle on one of the large trunks, and they slouched off toward the truck.  Magenta gently shook Riff Raff's shoulder.  "Are you all right?"

Riff Raff turned slowly to look at her.  "Not at the moment, but hopefully I will be."

Magenta put her arms around him and kissed him softly.  "We will make this work.  I don't know how, but we will."

Riff Raff murmured, "I cannot accept the idea of the two of _them _ruling Transylvania.  It should have been us."

She looked at him and shook her head.  "Let it go.  It is her birthright, and she has chosen him to rule alongside her.  What will happen back home cannot be helped; we need to concentrate all our energies on creating a life for ourselves _here.  _Whether we like it or not, _this _is our home now."

At that statement, tears sprang anew to Riff Raff's eyes.  However, he turned to face Magenta, a shaky smile on his face.  "You're right.  I know you're right."

As he finished speaking, Eddie reappeared.  "Everything's on the truck."

Magenta managed to smile at him.  "Thank you, Eddie."

He mumbled, "You're welcome."  With that, he and Marvin got onto their motorcycles, and roared off into the ebony night.

Riff Raff turned to Magenta.  His smile was slightly stronger.  "Are you ready, Maggie?"

She returned the smile.  "Lead on, Richard."

They got into the truck and drove away from the last vestiges of their former life.   What they were driving _toward_, they knew not…but whatever it was, at least they would reach it together.  

********************

End note:  Before anyone asks…I don't know what happens to Riff Raff and Magenta!  Or to Frank and Adrianna, as far as that goes, although I might revisit them at some point.  To be perfectly honest, I'm not "engaged" enough by Riff Raff and Magenta to put forth the effort it would take to continue the story of their life on Earth.  If anyone feels particularly inspired to do that, feel free…with the caveat that if you'd want to post the story on fanfiction.net, e-mail me before you get started, as there are a couple of things I absolutely would _not _want to see in any continuation of my work.  Thanks!


End file.
